


“Good girl. Mine.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [7]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series that I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.Sentence prompt used: "Mine."





	“Good girl. Mine.”

You let out a long sigh as you stepped through the front door, tossing your purse over onto the counter and kicking off your shoes by the mat. It felt so good to be home, especially now that EZ was back from with run. He had been home since 2:00 this afternoon and had wanted to spend time with you but understood that you would have to work until close to 4. 

Understanding as ever, he had told you that it was fine, he would head to the gym with Angel and work out for a little bit to pass the time until you would be home. He’d gotten home a little before you and now you were home as well, practically bouncing at the thought of seeing him again. He hadn’t been gone that long, 4 days over with the guys but it was long enough for you to miss him, considering you two were practically attached at the hip. The two of you had fallen for each other hard. He had that loving and protective nature that always made you feel safe and loved, while you had that softness about you that eased all his worries. He loved to be home with you, watching movies with you curled up in his lap, not a worry in the world.

You had a dynamic that worked well for both of you. Allowed you to give and take exactly what you needed and build a bond together. Having him around so often, you’d forgotten how it felt to be alone and it was not a feeling you enjoyed. Your lips spread into a smile involuntarily as you thought about him and how you would have him all to yourself for at least the rest of the night.

Looking around the living room, you found the TV on but no EZ, just a little note saying he was in the shower. Making your way to the bedroom, you switched out of your work clothes, tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper and throwing on a hoodie, not bothering with pants. Hearing the water still running, you made your way out of the room and back to the living room. Settling down onto the couch, you grabbed the remote and switched through the channels, searching and searching, trying to find something good to watch.

Settling on a cooking show, you watched as the chef made perfectly shaped and decorated sugar cookies, gasping as he tried to lift his cookies from the sheet, two of them cracking and crumbling on the tray.

“He should’ve used wax paper.”

You jumped slightly as the sound of Ez’s voice to the side of you, turning to look at him over the arm of the couch. He was already wearing that signature smile of his that made your heart skip a beat and you stood up quickly, walking around to get to him. You tossed your arms around his neck, clinging onto him as he chuckled, hands pressing to your back and holding you to him just as tightly.

“Hi, babygirl.”

You closed your eyes as you rested your cheek against his bare chest, cuddling into him.

“Hi, daddy.”

He sighed as he heard your tiny voice, squeezing you tightly. Few things could make him weak in the knees like hearing you speak in that soft voice. That tone that was smooth as honey, professing your trust in him with that one simple word. You cuddled into him for a second more before looking up at him through your lashes, sliding your hands down his neck to rest on his chest. It wasn’t until then that you realized he was shirtless. In fact, all he wore was a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, the tip of his happy trail poking up out of the white fabric. He smirked as he saw you looking, settling his hands on top of yours before tucking one finger under your chin and lifting your face to look up at him.

“Where’s my kiss?”

You smiled and leaned up, pressing your lips against his softly. His hand found it’s way from your chin to the back of your head and pressed you against him more firmly, his tongue snaking out to lick along your bottom lip. The soft moan that you gave had him bringing up both hands now, fingers gently wrapping around your neck and backing you up against the couch. Not choking, not even pressing, just holding. Keeping you exactly where he wanted you, how he wanted you. He felt you melt into him, completely relaxed under his touch, and he growled. The fact that you trusted him unconditionally made him happy, but your subtle signs of submission like this were what made him hard. His lips worked harder against yours, his tongue against yours as he squeezed his left hand a little around your throat, the right sliding down your neck and over your chest, his hand running along your breast. His hand continued down your tummy and abdomen, fingers brushing over your mound until his hand was going between your legs, firmly cupping your pussy over your panties. You gasped softly against his lips but his grip on your throat didn’t let you pull away. His eyes opened and looked into yours, his right hand’s fingers rubbing against you. 

“This,”

He started as you looked up at him, his voice like gravel as he rested his forehead against yours.

“is mine, isn’t it?”

You nodded and he nodded along with you, eye contact so strong it felt as if he was staring into your soul. His middle finger pressed between your lips through the thin fabric of your panties, brushing against your clit and forcing a whimper from you.

“I thought I asked you a question.”

The grip around your throat got a little tighter, his thumb, and forefinger pressing into the sides of your neck gently.

“Yes, daddy. It’s yours.”

Ez nodded again, leaning forward and kissing you softly, taking your bottom lip between his teeth just as he pulled away.

“Good girl. Mine.” 

Pulling his hand back up a little, he tucked it into your panties, fingers soft but with a purpose as they slipped between your lips again, all the way until he was sliding his middle finger into you. Your hands reached up and pressed against his chest again, needing something to hold onto.

“I missed you.”

His eyes snapped back to you and he smiled softly.

“I missed you too, chiquita.”

He left the softest of kisses to the tip of your nose, your giggle not having enough time to sound as he slipped a second finger into you, all the way to the knuckle before crooking them within you. Your back arched against him and you scratched at his chest before your hands took purchase on the broad expanse that was his shoulders, your head dropping forward and laying in the crook of his neck. His voice vibrated against your cheek.

“I missed you so fucking much.”

Nodding was all you could manage as a response, the plunging of his fingers taking your breath away.

Then just like that, he wasn’t touching you, his body completely separate from yours as he pulled his fingers out of you. He immediately moved them into his mouth, eyes never straying from yours.

He motioned to the white towel he wore but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. You quickly reached forward and tangled your fingers into the fabric, tugging at the lazy knot he had in the corner until it unraveled itself and felt to the floor in a heap at his feet. Your mouth watered as you looked at him, standing in place with a smug grin, hand wrapping around himself and pumping as he stared at you.

“You want it, baby?”

You resembled a bobblehead as you nodded, wanting nothing more than you have him in your mouth so you could worship him.

“Please daddy…”

With a smile, he grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him until he took a seat on the couch, leaning back with legs spread, putting himself on full display as he looked up at you.

“Come show daddy how much you missed him.”


End file.
